Mifune's Little Girl
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: Mifune's used to having Angela always cling on to his leg, but will he be able to accept that she's growing up?


A fourteen-year-old Angela skipped down the hall happily and knocked on the door at the very end, "Mifunee~!" She sang, "Wake up! I made breakfast!"

"I'm coming..." Groaned Mifune.

"Hurry up so it doesn't get cold!" She called out and skipped back to the kitchen. She set two plates of pancakes, two cups of milk and syrup on the table before sitting down. She began to eat and a few minutes later came Mifune and sat down in front of her, "Morning! You seem tired... Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah..." He said taking a bite of his pancakes, "So how did the wedding go?"

"It was fun!" She said as she got up and grabbed a picture from the counter with her and Maka and showed it to Mifune, "Maka looked super pretty! Doesn't she?"

"Yes she does"

"Oh! And Liz went to! Her daughter's soo cute! She has black hair with three stripes just like Kid and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen!" She exclaimed with a giggle as she took a sip from her cup.

"Really...? I wish I could've gone" He said with a smile and sniffle.

"Yeah, but it was probably best for you to stay home and rest. You look a lot better than you did yesterday" She said and they both continued to eat their breakfast. Angela's cell phone beeped and her face lit up with a smile, and as she continued to read the screen her smile got bigger, "Mifune! Can I go to to the zoo with Josh today after school?"

Mifune smiled, "Sure, do you need me to drive you to school?"

"Um, It's alright. You need all the rest you can get to get better. Remember to take your medicine!" She said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"Okay... Bye, be careful"

"Bye!" She said as she gave him a hug and walked out the door.

He sighed and rested his face on his palm, _I need to go talk to Tsubaki..._

* * *

><p>Mifune knocked on the door to Tsubaki's and Black Star's apartment. A few seconds later, a smiling Tsubaki opened the door, "Ah, Mifune! Hi are feeling better? Come in!" She exclaimed stepping aside so he could go into the apartment.<p>

"Hi... And yeah, I'm feeling better" He said as he followed her inside. Inside, he saw Kid, Soul and Black Star gathering a bunch of tools from the closet in the hallway, "Hey guys"

"Hey Mifune" The three of them greeted as they carried a few tools to the coffee table, "Mifune would you like some tea?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure" He said as they both walked into the kitchen.

"So, where's Angela? Shouldn't she be out of school by now?"

"Oh... Yeah, she's... She's..." He sighed and sat down on the table, as he struggled for words. He couldn't accept the fact that his little An was on a date, "She's on a date..."

"On a date!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "With who?"

"Josh..." He grumbled.

"Josh Charles?" She said as she set two cups of tea on the table and sat across Mifune, "The one she used to play with when she was little? That's good! He's a very nice guy and a very powerful Weapon!"

"No it isn't..." He mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

He sighed, "It's just that... Ever since I met Angela when she was little, I always protected her with my life, given her what she wanted and needed. She's always depended on me... And now..." He looked up when he heard Tsubaki giggle, "What...?"

"I see what's going on. You don't like the fact that little Angela's growing up" She sipped some tea, "You're used to having her cling on to your leg all the time and have her depend on you for almost anything"

He sighed, "Yeah... But I also feel like she doesn't know how to defend and protects herself because I've been the one doing that all her life"

"I guess you're right, but she is a witch you know"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I mean... Like... From guys... You know, boys nowadays, all they want is... You know... And well, Angela can be very naive"

Tsubaki giggled, "Yes, yes I know. But don't worry, she's a smart girl, she'll know how to protect herself from any one of our enemies and guys. And should consider yourself lucky, Angela's always been popular with boys, ever since she was little, and most of those boys are the kind you were talking about, but Josh is very well-behaved. And if you're still worried, you can always give her _'The Talk'_"

Mifune froze. _The Talk?_ He never once thought that he'd had to give little Angela the talk. He should've seen it coming, but with the way she acted, that thought had never crossed his mind, "T-The Talk?"

She giggled, "If you feel uncomfortable giving it to her, then I'll give it to her"

"Really?" Tsubaki nodded with a smile, "Thanks Tsubaki. I know I can always count on you" They continued to sip their tea, when they heard a crash coming from the living room, they turned their heads to see Soul, Kid and Black Star under a huge pile of tools, "What are those idiots doing?"

"I honestly don't know... Black Star asked me where the hammer was, I told him it was in one of the drawers in here, but instead they decide to ignore me and look for it in that closet..." She said as she shook her head, "I'm pretty sure they're probably gonna build a crib for Kid's daughter"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, how did Maka and Soul's wedding go?"

"Good. You should've seen Angela in her dress, she looked beautiful" Tsubaki sighed dreamily, "And if she looked beautiful as a bridesmaid, just imagine her as the bride" Mifune whimpered and dropped his head on the table, "Oh... Sorry... I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that"

"No, it's fine" Mifune said, "Anyways, I've got go, Angela will worry if she gets home and I'm still out, thanks for the tea"

"Okay then bye"

* * *

><p>"I'm baack~!" Angela called out as she walked into the apartment, "Are you feeling better?"<p>

"Yeah" Mifune said looking at a book.

"Watcha reading?" She asked seating next to him.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at an old album from when you were little" He said moving the album so that she could see.

She giggled and pointed to a picture of her when she was little with a frog when she was still learning how to use her magic, "I remember that! That was when I was learning that one transforming spell and I turned Black Star into a frog!" She looked at more pictures, "Ooh! Ooh! And that's me and Joshua when we were little!"

Mifune chuckled, "Yeah... you were so little..."

"Oh... And me with Fire and Thunder! We used to play all the time... Wow I miss those days" Mifune turned the page and she giggled at the next couples of pictures. They were of her and Mifune, most of them were her clinging to his leg or sitting on his shoulder.

"I remember most of these" He chuckled, "Whenever Black Star tried to fight with me you would always step up and tell him off or turn him into a frog or something"

She giggled, "Yeah I remember too. I also remember kicking him in the balls on one occasion"

"You always enjoyed kicking and hitting guys there for some reason"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun actually" She giggled again and turned to the next page, most of them pictures of her with Joshua, "Wow... I never actually knew how long I've known him"

"Hey Angela..."

"Yeah?"

"Do... Do you like Joshua...?"

She froze and blushed a bit, "Y-Yeah... I've been hanging out with him a lot... And well... I guess I kinda like him..."

Mifune chuckled "It's alright But It's just that... You're only fourteen... You're still pretty young, so don't rush to grow up"

Angela gave him a hug and smiled, "Don't worry Mifune, no matter how much I grow up or who I go out with or even when I get married, I'll always be your little girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so um yeah, the ending kind of sucked in my opinion &amp; I guess the characters are a little OC but in my defense it's like 2:30 in the morning :P<br>Lol, anyways, I always had this kind of vision that Mifune would adopt Angela as his daughter and he would be this kind of protective father, not over protective like Spirit, but still you know kind of protective. ^-^  
><strong>

**& Also, I was planning to make it into only just one chapter but should I continue this...?  
><strong>

**Anyways... Please Review :3  
><strong>


End file.
